Golden Freddy
Golden Freddy is a major antagonist in the Five Nights at Freddy's ''series. He is a golden version of Freddy Fazbear, hence the name. He was also one of a few animatronics who might of caused the '''Bite of 87'. Appearance Golden Freddy looks like the standard Freddy Fazbear. The main differences are his gold fur, his navy blue hat and bow tie. In the office, he has extremely small white pupils, but the close-up of his face doesn't show them. Golden Freddy is likely a hallucination, but there are many theories that state otherwise. One theory states that the golden Freddy suit is the original Freddy Fazbear that was replaced due to age. Others state that he contains the corpse of the first child that was murdered. Another theory states that Golden Freddy murdered the previous guard. ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' Golden Freddy will be summoned if you stare at the poster. A girls laughter will be heard and if you look back at the room you will see an empty costume. If Golden Freddy appears, he will kill you and crash the game. However, if you look back at the camera he will go away. He is easier to summon on Night 1. There are rare chances you will see him on Nights 3 and 5 without summoning him. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' In the prequel, Golden Freddy can be glimpsed on a number of posters drawn by children. Golden Freddy can appear on Night 6, and even possibly Night 7 (depending if his A.I. is disabled.) Golden Freddy can teleport into the Office, sitting there, and if the player manages to put on the mask, he'll vanish. He can also go into the hallway where his floating giant head is. To stop him, the player 'must '''put up the monitor (or put on the Freddy Head.) If the giant head is flashed at, Golden Freddy will attack, and end your night. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Golden Freddy appears in minigames, screen static and possibly in the bad ending. Gallery Golden Freddy.png Golden Freddy FNAF2.png|Golden Freddy in ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Golden Freddy Death.jpg|Golden Freddy's Jump-scare in the first game steamworkshop_webupload_previewfile_346907511_preview.gif|Golden Freddy's Jump-scare in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Fredbear design.png|Some have speculated that Fredbear might be in fact Golden Freddy Golden Freddy.jpg|Golden Freddy with his teeth bloodied. Possibly a hint that he caused the Bite of 87? Old Fredbear.png|Golden Freddy is in FNAF World as a hero! Trivia * It's possible that Golden Freddy is like Springtrap in the sense of the ability to be both an animatronic and a wearable suit, given that A) The Purple Guy used the Golden Freddy suit to lure the 5 kids to the back and kill them B) the endoskeleton is visible in the images of Golden Freddy C) like Springtrap, it shares the yellow color and D) in one of the minigames in "Five Nights at Freddy's 3" Golden Freddy is shown entertaining children on a stage alongside Springtrap. * Since Golden Freddy has the phrase "It's me" whenever he is summoned and crashes the game if one has 1-9-8-7 as the custom AI in the Custom Night, many players suspected that he was the cause of the Bite of '87. * As of Patch 1.13, setting the A.I. levels to 1/9/8/7 on Custom Night causes Golden Freddy to appear in the same manner as his killer screen, force-quitting the game. This was put in by the creator to end the rumors of the Bite of '87 stating entering the input 1/9/8/7 will have an alternate ending. * Many theories say Golden Freddy was originally brown, but being in the dark, never being used or the lighting turned him yellow, but in third game this theory was confirmed be false, because in the "Stage01" Mini-Game Golden Freddy is still golden. * Golden Freddy's kill screen is similar to the Freddy hallucination screen but is gold and without eyes. * In the trailer for Five Nights at Freddy's 2, one of the children drawings depicts Golden Freddy with the endoskeleton eyes doing what is possibly singing to them. * The animatronic noise that killed the Phone Guy is the same as Golden Freddy's. * His scream is the same scream that the four used, simply slowed down, supporting another old theory that the Puppet stuffed deceased children in the animatronic suits with the fifth child going inside Golden Freddy. ** In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, it's scream is also different, it's the same as normal, except it's louder and clips. * Before the third game, Golden Freddy was believed to be the suit the Murderer wore to kill the children. * You ''can ''find Golden Freddy on Night 2 of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, as seen in this videohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oAm7DpUAYJY(at 4:24.) * Some believe that Fredbear from FNAF 4 to be Golden Freddy, and there's even been evidence to support this. However, there has also been evidence to say otherwise. Category:Bigger Bads Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Villains Category:Bears Category:Animal Villains Category:Robots Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Articles under construction Category:Anti-Villain Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Singing Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Speedster Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Clawed Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Bosses Category:Murderer Category:Delusional Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Anti Heroes Category:Possessor Category:Possessed Object Category:Mascots Category:Tragic Villain Category:Monsters Category:Mutilators Category:Revived Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Fearmongers Category:Titular Villains Category:Teleporters Category:Asexual Category:Adaptive Villains Category:Leader Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:The Heavy